


【鸣佐】假戏真做番外

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun





	【鸣佐】假戏真做番外

番外3 办公室play

“别亲了......有人！”听见门外咚咚的敲门声，佐助拼命将鸣人往外推，可这家伙就像只几天没见主人的金毛大狗，亲亲舔舔个没完。

“佐助......”鸣人胡乱地将头在他颈窝蹭，嗅他的气息，撒娇道，“我好久都没见你了......”

“我就出差了三天而已。”佐助木然道，“这招没用了，起来，我助理找我。”

鸣人求爱抚不成，一脸烦闷，进了佐助办公室的休息间，将门关的震天响。佐助叹了口气，整理好一副让人进来。

“鸣人？鸣人？”佐助敲了敲门进去，鸣人正坐在床边气鼓鼓的看着他，佐助嘲笑道：“堂堂漩涡集团的独子......私下是这样的，丢不丢人？”

鸣人恬不知耻：“我欲求不满。”

“你！”佐助无奈，妥协道，“用嘴行不行......?我下午有个会。”

“唔......可以考虑。”鸣人笑逐颜开，拉着合法爱人细细亲吻，“我好想你......”

佐助被他搂得紧紧的，稍一动就蹭到他腿间灼热巨大的那物，不禁头皮发麻，说“坐下别动”，便把人按到床上。他咬着鸣人裤子拉链往下拉，隔着内裤亲吻他的性器。鸣人嘶了一声捏着他的下巴抬起来说：“别撩。”

“怎么？”佐助挑衅地一扬眉毛，“不是你叫我口的吗？”那小样子，鸣人真的是想把他操到床头柜里去，脑海里瞬间闪过一系列“男人你这是在玩火”“你这个磨人的小妖精”的句子。

佐助拉下鸣人的内裤，他的性器颜色稍深，已经半勃，顶端冒出一点前液。佐助这是第一次这么近的看见这个东西，他吞了吞口水，像是下了什么决心一下，闭着眼睛将它顶端含住，鸣人一下次抓紧了身下的床单，对方高热的口腔柔软湿滑，随着吞入的动作，性器缓缓抵着喉头深入。佐助喘息着，缓缓吞吐几下，等待它完全勃起，双手扶住性器从顶端一路舔到底。温软小舌在顶端马眼轻巧划过，佐助感到鸣人下腹都绷紧了，轻笑一下，从侧面吸着舔着，手中玩弄着下面沉甸甸的囊袋，然后嘴凑到下面用牙咬咬蛋蛋，调笑道，“不少啊？”

“那是......”鸣人喘着道，“你不在......我自己都没弄。”

反将一军。佐助惩罚性的双手在根部掐紧了，只在顶端舔着打转，鸣人忍不住伸手扶住他的后脑勺，求饶道：“佐助饶了我吧，给个爽快。”

哼，态度还成，佐助想。松开手扶着鸣人大腿两边尽力将那物件含进口中，进到一半时已经有点困难，佐助被噎的双眼含泪，嘴里吞吐，下面留在外面的部分用手抚慰，他抬头看鸣人，双眼泪汪汪的，鸣人也不勉强他，“没事的，这样很好。”深喉确实需要一定的技巧，比如刚刚佐助的牙硌到了皮肤，但鸣人没说话，只是摸着他的头发鼓励。

吞吐的速度越来越快，鸣人显然进入了情绪，改为双手按着佐助的头，顶胯在他口中驰骋，佐助觉得喉咙有点痛，但他没挣扎，因为他......因为他居然勃起了。满口鼻是男人精液的膻腥味，佐助感觉意识有些模糊，竟伸手向下探去，将自己的性器从裤子里掏出来抚慰着，鸣人也看到了，但他无暇估计其他，加速在佐助口中抽插几下，佐助感到口中的东西跳动了，赶紧把他推开去，但是已经来不及，味道浓烈的液体在他口中留下一部分，剩下的因为抽出的动作而全部射到了他的脸上。

“唔......”佐助愣在了原地，他张开嘴，将口中的液体吐在手上，混白粘稠，根本就......

“鸣人！！”

“我错了——”

“咚”的一声，鸣人将佐助压在墙上，手伸进他裤子里握住他的弱点，在耳边说，“你刚刚手在干什么......我看到了哦。”

“......”佐助脸腾地变得通红，一路连着耳尖都透着粉，半天辩解道：“你三天没做......我也还不是！”

“啊我知道......”鸣人下流地将手指上沾到的液体放到嘴里说，“这个味道我一尝就知道......”

还、还说我，到底是谁在撩？佐助欲哭无泪，本来他是想将鸣人喂饱了赶紧打发他回家的，没想到......

“哎呀，人生苦短，及时行乐~”鸣人一面摸着他下面一边吻他，佐助一会就觉得火烧火燎的，不禁伸手抱住了鸣人的脖子，像是呼噜大狗似的揉他的头发，鸣人的性器在他臀缝里滑来滑去，佐助的问他：“润滑和套子呢？”

“在我包里...”

佐助咋舌，这家伙是有备而来啊。他摸出那个套子，上面写着：超感螺纹，买二送一。

“你想痛死我啊？”佐助骂道，这家伙的东西本来就大，还螺纹......今天算是要菊花残了。

“来吧来吧，”鸣人哄他，“我去买的时候别的都没了，就这个吧。”

佐助勉强同意，转身帮他撸两把之后戴上，扩张后鸣人把他按在墙上从后面进入，佐助喘得特别大声，好几天不做，那里又收的很紧，才进了一个顶端他就叫停：“好痛！等一下等一下......”

鸣人也被夹得很难受，汗从额头上滑下来，他摸着佐助的乳头和性器帮他转移注意力，不一会他的呻吟便止也止不住地从压抑的口边飘出来。“你的办公室、隔音好吗？”鸣人双手握着他的腰一边往里面捅一边问，佐助说不出话来，只是摇头，也不知是不好还是不知道，性器进了一大半，佐助适应的差不多了，才扭着头跟鸣人亲吻，回答道：“反正你动静小点......”

“动静什么的，那要看你了。”鸣人见他差不多了，便开始动了起来，一顶就磨到了前方那一点腺体，佐助一时忍不住地叫了出来。像是要把过去的几天补回来一样，鸣人发狠地顶弄，几十下之后佐助实在受不了了，也不顾时间地点地大声呻吟起来：“啊......鸣人！鸣人、慢一点......”

“你不是很行吗？”鸣人最喜欢做的时候逼他说一些羞耻的话，“叫我老公试试？”

“嗯不要！”佐助惊道，后面却是夹了鸣人一下，“你......有本事你叫我......”

鸣人知道他指的是结婚证上的husband & husband，估计刺激他：“你看看谁现在在挨操？”

这个流氓！佐助挣扎，哪里像个总裁大少啊！跟地痞小混混有什么区别！

鸣人笑了笑，动作放缓了点磨他喜欢的地方，这种话他不会说得太过头，点到为止就好。他问佐助：“你外面的门关了吗？”指的是外面办公室的门。

“锁起来了......”佐助不明所以，黑色的眼睛透亮，看着他，鸣人忍不住亲亲他，道，那我们过去吧。

“什么？”佐助没反应过来，被就着这个相连的姿势扭转了一百八十度，面对面的被鸣人抱起来放到了外面办公桌上，走路的时候起起伏伏颠簸不停，倒是把人折磨得好不痛快。

鸣人让他抱好自己的大腿，开始猛力冲撞起来，佐助呜呜恩恩的压着声音生怕人听见，他听到自己的下属路过的脚步声，自己的呜咽声，以及鸣人操他的时候，肉体拍打的啪啪声。螺纹的套子磨得人又痛又爽，鸣人添了一把火道：“堂堂宇智波假的小少爷......私下是这样的？”

佐助情动又羞耻，张口想说什么却是一声呻吟，他急得乱动却碰掉了水杯，咚的一声响，助理在外面叫到：“老板？老板您没事吧？”

佐助颤抖着看向鸣人，鸣人给了他一个安抚的眼神，下身耸动不停，道：“没事，我把水杯弄倒了。”

助理不依不饶：“我们老板呢？怎么不说话？”

佐助只好勉强压住颤抖，镇定地回答：“我没事。”

助理离开了，佐助大松一口气，鸣人摸摸他的脸庞说：“这么害怕？”佐助这才感觉到刚刚自己居然被憋出了泪水，哗啦啦淌了满脸，鸣人舔去着泪水，又吻他我的锁骨：“没事......大不了让他们看到，我们可是合法夫夫。”

佐助无法接受“让他们看”这种态度，“怎么能看！我、我还要不要混了......”

鸣人哈哈笑起来，觉得这个人怎么这么可爱，更想欺负他，带着他一同登上高潮的彻骨快感中去。


End file.
